Fanon:Crazy in the Capitol
'''Crazy in the Capitol '''is the second chapter in the fanon Through the Eyes of Rue written by Skybender101. Hope you enjoy! Crazy in the Capitol What an odd and strange place?! Never in my life had I imagined anything this weird. The people....their skin was colored, hair dyed and arranged in odd ways, and the clothing was extremely unique! Thresh and I were immediately rushed, after we left the train, to a huge skyscraper where the rest of the 22 other tributes dwelled. There, we met out prep team Axel, Callista, and Genevieve. Axel was a shy buff man with long red hair in dreadlocks and silver eyes. He wore a strange black tunic with golden stitches that outlined it. Actually, to me it looked very extraordinary in a good way. Callista, to me, looked the most bizarre out of the three. Her hair was put in a huge bun and was dyed with a pink so bright, that you had to squint when you stared at her. She wore a wedding dress that was made out of dark green leathery fabric with pink hearts sewn all over it. Her appearance was so unusual, I almost gagged. On the other hand, Genevieve seemed the most normal out of the trio. Her hair was blond with brown highlights that fell down her back in thick curls. She wore the most beautiful dress I have ever laid eyes on. It was lipstick red with crystals hanging from it that sparkled in every direction she maneuvered. The best part was....her skin was not dyed in any color whatsoever! Unless of course... she was born in another color and dyed herself a regular skin tone. I giggled silently at this outrageous thought. Callista shook my hand immediately. "Well aren't you a cutie-pie?!" she squealed pinching my cheeks. "You will be fun to style with!" She let go of my skin leaving a giant red mark. "Thanks," I answered, slightly embarrassed. Then she turned to Thresh and greeted him. Genevieve strode up to my professionally and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Rue. You will be very nice to work with." She grinned widely exposing her dazzling white teeth. I thanked her politely and complimented her amazing dress. This was the start of a great friendship. Axel stood quietly, away from us and nodded in greeting like Thresh nods to me every time he sees me. I nodded back to Axel respectfully. Of course, I learned my politeness from my mother. A pang of sadness entered me as I remembered my beautiful family and their reaction when I was picked for the games. I hope they were alright. Never in my life had I felt this homesick. Later that day, Tresh, our prep team, Bret, and Sage gathered around a table for a nice dinner. At first, it was quiet...too quiet, but then Callista began to ramble about her past life. I listened partially, but then my eyes began to wander until it fell on Thresh. He still has not spoken to me after all this time. A tiny feeling of sadness sat in my mind. I wanted to speak with him....I really did. He was very kind to me.... A boy about my age with strawberry-colored hair entered the dining room with a platter of desert. He never talked when he served our food...not once. The boy was expressionless which to me, was odd. He should at least greet us, but what did I know about the Capitol folk. His eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, but quickly fell and he hurried off into the kitchen. fter dinner, Bret told us that the chariot rides were tomorrow and that we should be prepared. "Remember to smile and act like you are having fun," he told us again and again. The prep team wildly discussed on their plans for the next day. Conversation When I entered my separate room, I felt a feeling of peace and calmness. I flopped over on the smooth comfortable bed, feeling of warmth spread through me. My mind told me it was time to sleep, but I just could not. My nerves began to tingle...never in my life had I felt this scared. I was going to die....soon. I could tell from the start that I would not make it....Sighing, I sat up from my once-comfortable-position, and tiptoed out into the hallway. To my surprise, I found Thresh sitting in front of the door to his room, contemplating. He saw me sneaking up on him and of course, nodded. I smiled and sat down next to him, longing to persuade him to talk to me. "Are you nervous?" I blurted out after a minute of silence. He stared at me, thinking about what I had said. Finally, he shrugged. "I mean, nervous about the game entirely." Thresh knew that I wanted him to speak to me so he took a deep breath like talking was a challenge. "Yes." Finally! He spoke to me! Excitement bubbled inside me. "I am very glad you agree with me. I feel terrified inside!" He looked at me in surprise. "Well, you have a weird way of showing it." A giggle escaped my mouth. "I-I guess it's just hard." Silence. Finally, I started a new topic. "I don't think I will survive the games. Do you think you will?" Thresh shrugged once again. "I despise how the Capitol hosts these games. It is downright terrible." Thresh nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is." We had a small conversation for about an hour until exhaustion washed over me, and I fell fast to sleep in the middle of the hallway. The first thing I felt when I woke up was the beating rays of morning light. A big day "Wake up sleepy head!" A voice boomed in my ear. My body jerked up in the air and tumbled of a big bed. Someone had laid me on there last night. "Oof!" I grunted as my body thumped on the carpet. "Sorry sunshine!" Sage squealed as she helped me to my feet. "It's just we have a big day today!" "Huh?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "It's Chariot Rides Today silly!" Author's Note Hello all. I hope you enjoyed my second chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! You'll be surprised on what happens! Category:Through the Eyes of Rue (fanon) Category:Through the Eyes of Rue Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fanon